gakuen alice dares and truths
by Mya Kiryu
Summary: it's just as the title says with surprises and other animes like naruto part 1 GA part 2 Naruto part3 Both
1. submitions

GAKUEN ALICE TRUTH OR DARES

Gakuen Alice truth or dares I Artamist419 have invited the alice gang to my house

they may hate me lets bring out our characters

Mikan: hi

Natume: Hn

Hotaru: is there gonna be black mail matirial

Aatamist419: yep

Ruka: (sweatdrop)

Tsuasa

Misaki

Narumi

submit dares


	2. dares truths and suprises

Artamist: yolo peoples with the help of my friend brooke i've got dares and one truth

Brooke: enjoy

Me: natume this is your truth

Natsume: hn

Me: are you in love with mikan-chi?

Natsume: yes

Mikan: what!

Hotaru: baka

Ruka: O/O he said it

Me: ok this is a dare for ruka and tsubasa

Tsubasa: Nani?

Ruka: what

Me: ok this dare was done by my friend peyton-chi it says tsubasa kiss hotaru and ruka can't do anything about it.

Tsubasa: NANI?!

Me: do the dare or you'll lose a limb

Tsubasa and ruka: ok

(does their dare)

Me: for mi-chi this dare is pervy frm my friend shanjelly it says you have to call natume oniis-sama and sit on his lap until this round ends.

Natsume: (smirks)

Mikan: oh shit fine ( sits on his lap) hi onii-sama

Me: we have special guests come on out misaki harada, narumi anju , tonochi akira, persona.

All: nani!

Me yep persona thats all for this round R&R please submit dares and truths


	3. my first truth

Me: i'm back

Natsume: oh shit

Mikan: lanuage natsume

Ruka: oh crap

Hotaru: yay more money makin secrets

Me: today we have a truth from xDestined Angelx for misa-chan

Misaki: what

Me: ok your truth is how do you feel about each and every boy seprately and be specific

Misaki: ok um... natsume is a brat and he's a pain in the ass but he's lil brother cute, ruka is a nice boy too bad natsume might corrupt him, narumi is a creepy gay perv who dresses like a chick but he's good to talk to, Tono is just a perveted jackass he's

immature to frankly he's plain troublesome and annoying, persona has one word to describe him & the word is... creepy, & tsubasa is a troublesome baka but I stilll love him. Oh shit did I just say that out loud

Me: yes you did

Tsubasa: so you love me eh (smirks)

Misaki: (through's a paint bucket) baka!

Me:(glares) your paying for that paint right

Misaki: yes ma'ma

Me: good

R&R and submit more dares and truths


	4. Dares

my new name is Mya Kiryu and welcome back to GA truth or dares

Natume: hn

Mikan: pretty name

Hotaru: money making secrets and truths

Ruka: oh crap

Me: so to day we have dares for tsubasa mikan misaki and natsume by reina and senpukuchuo.0 first reina's dare mikan and tsubasa must tonge kiss and natsume and misaki cant do any thing about it at all

Mikan: but umm...

Tsubasa: no thats umm...

Me: it's your first kiss isn't it (smirks)

Mikan: yep it is

Tsubasa: n no... okay it is

Me: do your dare or i'll get my chainsaw

Mikan and Tsubasa: ok ( does dare)

Me: there now you've had your first kiss

Misaki/natume: i'm gonna kill you

Me: next dares and these are for mikan and natsume and they're brutial ok natsume first you are to do the macarana wear underwear on your head and dance like a ballarina do it or i'll have my friend AJ tourcher you

Natsume: oh please what could they do

Me: you really want to know? ( whispers in his ear)

Natsume: ok i'll do it geez I thought the mask was crule ( does dare)

Me: thank you now mikan you have to give a lap dance to ruka, ask every boy including AJ if they'er a virgin, make them tell there darkest secret,and ask what is the stupidest thing they did of their own free will.

Mikan:... do I have to

Me: yes you do

Mikan: ok ( does lap dance) um Tsubasa-senpi Natsume AJ an Ruka are you virgins?

AJ: Mya your fuckin' evil you know

Me: I know

AJ: yes mikan I am( blushes)

Tsubasa-senpi: yes (blushes)

Ruka: ( blushes and nods head)

Natsume: ( smirks) not for long eh polka

Mikan: natume hentii! Ok whats the stupidest thing you've ever done on your own free will

All:come to this party

Me: hey!

Mikan: whats your darkest secret?

Hotaru: I hate spiders to the point I faint

Ruka: I accidentaly set a bunnie on fire

Tsubasa-senpi: I used to piss the bed and didn't stop til I was 8 years old

ok next round will be naruto

R&R send in dares and truths see you next time


	5. New Muses

Welcome back to naruto and gakuen alice Truth or torcher oh wait dare

Me: What up peeps

Naru-chan: hey mya

Sasu-chan: the crazy chick is back

Me: yeah but my cousins are your gf's so shut it sasu-chan

Sasu-chan:shutting up now

Me:see good boy ok now dare time from someone naruto and sasuke have been dare to french one another

Sasu and Naru: Hell NO!

Me: come on just once give me free yaoi

S/N: no

Me: Mai and aki want it

Mai: Please sasuke i'll get the taste out of your mouth after

Aki: same here naruto

S/N: fine (Frenches)

Mai/aki: yay

Me: now truths from Evil Riggs Sasuke when have you truely felt love?

sasuke: when i met Mai  
Mai: same here babe

Me: here's a truth for kakashi Would you say that China Mieville is under-appreciated or overrated? Explain.

Kashi: Under appreciated because he is a great writer but many people don't know of

Me: ok time for evil riggs dares Gaara Put together a novelty rap album and release it to the public by any means necessary.

Hinata It's all down to you, this old Spitfire, and the last bomb left in the squadron. The dam is just ahead. The flack cannons boom and crack all about you. The reservoir spillway shines beneath you with

reflected explosions and starlight. Can you do it?

Me: Hinata first

Hinata: alright (Runs to the dam ducking for cover time to time gets bomb on dam and lights the fuse and runs back)

Me: Now gaara

Gaara: (Puts noveity rap togeter) I want you to sell this

Producer: is it good

Gaara: i don't know just sell the god damn thing

Producer: I won't know until i hear it

Gaara: I'll give you money to sell it

Producer: how much

Gaara: 5 stacks

Producer: DONE!

Me: R&R see you next time


End file.
